Scarlet Blood
by xMisaka
Summary: One new guild. One mysterious and famous S-Class Mage called 'The Gunner' a newfound alliance. A strange new enemy. How will this story proceed? OC's Needed!
1. Prologue - The Gunner

Scarlet Blood

General POV

"... Boring." A girl said to herself as she walked into the train station. She had blonde hair that went just an Inch or two past her shoulder with a fringe and beautiful dark blue eyes. She wore a black dress with white frills, thigh high black tights, gloves that went a bit past her elbows and black flats. She had a cold and sharp look in her eyes. She was, an S-Class Mage. Also an independent Mage. Famously known as 'The Gunner' known for taking the hardest of S-Class missions, yet still an indepenent Mage, looking for a guild. Many guilds welcomed her but she was looking for a specific guild that she liked. Yet she had no idea that she would encounter the guild soon. As the train arrived at Clover Town. 'The gunner' left the station. Checking the map. Just outside the station. "..One guild being currently built?" She muttered before she set off to the location the guild, was being built.

Will 'The Gunner' join the guild?

What did the guild called?

How WILL this story proceed?

* * *

Guys! This is the prologue! In order for me to continue, I need YOUR help to send me OC's! All the templates and rules and roles needed are on my profile! Make sure you read it! PM it to me! I'll inform you of It is chosen or not! Yes it's short. BECAUSE I NEED OC's So hurry up an send OC's!

xMisaka Out!


	2. Scarlet Blood

Scarlet Blood

General POV

The girl stared at the scene, searching for a man who didn't seem busy carrying something, or hammering something. Finally she spotted a man yelling orders. "No No! Put it THERE! No! a little to the left! Yes! thats right! Right there!" She stared at the man in amusement. She walked up to him. "Who is the Guildmaster?" She asked quietly, a stoic expression in her eyes. The man looked at her, before raising his fist in a thumbs up position before placing his thumb pointing at his chest. "Lionel Avalosi. You? You seem quite familiar." He said. The girl looked at him plainly holding her hand up to her right with her palm facing the sky. A copy of the Sorcerers Weekly appeared. "Misa Hayashi." She said showing a picture of her on the front cover. Under the picture it was written in obvious text, 'Misa Hayashi, known as 'The Gunner'. Famous S-Class Wizard!' Lionel was taken aback. "I want to join." Misa made the magazine disappear.

Annie POV

I watched Master Lionel talking with this blonde haired girl. When she pulled out the Sorcerers Weekly Magazine i saw a glimpse of what she was showing him. "Hey Jackie, Isn't that Misa?" i hissed over to my best friend Jackie Mercutioness. "You mean like, THE Misa?" she replied. I nodded frantically hoping it really was.

"No way!" breathed Jackie in shock. While Master Lionel and 'Misa' walked in front of the to be guild. "Get down from there. I need to introduce you to your newest member, Otherwise known as The Gunner, Misa Hayashi!" Misa was greeted with a round of applause. Later on, Misa was called back to Master Lionel while we continued working.

General POV

"Celestia!" Lionel called. A girl with midnight black hair tied half up half down stopping at her hips came running towards Lionel. She had a tube top that had straps interlaced at her chest. She wore blue skinny jeans with flats. She also had an Angel Charm dangling off her neck. "Yes Master?" she asked innocently smiling. "Misa, this is Celestia. Our barmaid. Celestia could you go grab the Stamp?" Lionel introduced Celestia. Misa nodded as Celestial produced a stamp out of nowhere. "Where would you like it and what color?" She asked. Still smiling somehow. "Silver, left shoulder." She said showing the only part of skin she had visible other than her face. Celestia smiled before placing the stamp gently on Misa's skin. Then she slowly lifted the stamp off her pale skin. "Welcome to Scarlet Blood Misa." She said smiling once again before leaving to help the rest of the guild continue to place the finishing touches of the guild building.

-Timeskip: 2 Hours-

They had all finished the guild building. Everybody contributed to it. Except for the Lionel. He just yelled at them. Annie and Jackie had found themselves standing in front of Misa while she sat at the table drinking Ice Tea. "Welcome to the guild! I'm Annie and this is my best friend Jackie." Annie introduced them smiling while clearly, sweating bullets. Two animals flew up to the group. "Oh and that white owl is Star and the Exceed is Ryna, Jackie's a Dragon Slayer." Annie added. Star hooted. "Hihi!" Greeted Ryna excitedly. Through all that, Misa stayed silent. "We'll show you around." Jackie smiled slightly, grabbing Misa's wrist and pulling her on her feet.

Misa POV

I looked at the two standing in front of me. Annie had shiny, black hair that goes all the way to her lower back, turning into curls at the end. Her eyes are the colour of honey.

White, simple button up blouse, with a red skirt, she was barefooted and had a belt to keep her pistol.

Jackie had a skin tone similar to caramel and straight black hair that goes down to her shoulders. She wore a plain tank top, same colour of her eyes, a deep sea blue and black shorts. On top of her tank top she wore a black vest that ends above her waist and knee-high black boots. She also wore what seemed like a very special necklace that was threaded with black beads and a light blue flower in the middle. Flying behind them was Annie's white owl, Star and Jackie's flying cat, a species called an 'Exceed' Ryna had red fur, a white muzzle, belly and tip of her tail. She wore a black crop top with black shorts and a black bow on her right ear. she also has a small backpack on her back.

Jackie was dragging me across the guild all the way to stand in front of a boy with a charcoal coloured open vest, baggy white pants, a combat boot with grey buckles and a black muffler wrapped lazily around his neck. "This is Keylian Everdark. He's an S-Class mage and a Dragon Slayer like me. " Jackie introduced. "Hi." He muttered rudely. I gave him a cold stare before looking away to the direction Annie was now dragging me. One moment in front of one person, next moment another. They dragged me around meeting everybody. I eventually caught the eyes of two people, a boy with a black t-shirt, black jacket with a hoodie on, a black bandana over his mouth, white skinny jeans, black slip on vans, black fingerless gloves, silver stud earrings with a red jewelled amulet and black wireless headphones around his neck. He also wore a black backpack.  
The other person was a girl, she wore a short black dress with a white undershirt with a small purple jacket, a purple choker was around her neck, a frilly black skirt, black socks, black converse, a purple belt, some black and purple headphones, purple stud earrings and purple lipstick. I was pulled away from their eyes because Annie had jerked her away. "Thats Styles and Kimi Kaizu. Everybody keeps clear off them." She whispered in my ear. when she turned away i rolled my eyes.

Styles POV

Kimi and i went for a little walk outside across the river getting some air when we just so coincidentally ran into Misa who was sitting on the grass on the downhill near the river. she was reading a book with black and white skull headphones on her head. She turned her head to us, taking off her headphones and placing them around her neck. "So you're Styles and Kimi?" She asked plainly, her eyes obviously saying 'Do something to amuse me, I'm bored.' I raised my eyebrows. "I'm Styles and this is Kimi." I said. Watching the girl. She smelt of chocolate for some strange reason. I looked at her for another second before walking off.

Kimi POV

Once we were out of earshot i asked Styles. "What do you think of her?'

"She seems interesting…"

? POV

I sat down at a table of the bar as i overheard something that caught my attention. "We're got Lullaby secured. All we need to do is to get Aleria to head over to Oshibana and play it." Lullaby.. and Aleria.. This is bad. I slammed my hands on the table i was sitting at. 'I have to get back to the guild as soon as i can! Everybody's in danger!' I thought, completely oblivious to a scarlet haired, armoured mage leaving at the same time.

* * *

YAY! this is the longest chapter i have ever written. Btw I'm still accepting OC's! since some people, a COMPLETELy ignorant of my profile, where i put EVERYTHING involving making OC's ill put it here instead! Make sure you READ the rules and CHECK which spots are taken.

1 GuildMaster (Taken)

5 S-Class Wizards (All Taken)

A-Class Wizards (any amount, I may not use like 60 A-Class wizards but I may use around 25)

1 Barmaid (Taken)

Infinite Villains (Who will the main character have to beat up if there's no villans? -gasp-)

And before you fill in the template, here are the RULES!

1 I will only accept 2 of each slayer:

Dragon Slayer (All Taken)

God Slayer

Phoenix Slayer

Fyi guys. A Phoenix Slayer is a person trained by a Phoenix, they can fly and heal but they are weaker than Dragon and God Slayers, they can die too, but it is harder to kill them.

2 If you have an Exceed or pet they CANNOT have a battle for or have ANOTHER form of magic other than their wings.

3 At tops, your OC can only have 2 types of magic, at tops.

4 The GuildMaster has to be older than 30

5 PM the template to me

6 Please don't get angry or upset if you are not chosen, I will PM you back if your OC is chosen.

7 Copy the Template and fill it out!

8 Be as descriptive as you can!

Full Name:

Gender:

Age (No younger than 12):

Personality:

Role (eg, S-Class Wizard, Villain, GuildMaster etc.):

Magic:

Spells:

Appearance:

Hair Length, Color and Type (Like wavy or curly or straight):

Eye Color:

Height:

Build:

Standard clothes:

Swimwear:

Formal:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Past:

Pet (Optional. Only one pet though.):

Appearance:

Standard Clothes:

Swimwear:

Formal:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

How he/she was found by your OC:

Btw you guys can send as many OC's you like!


	3. Demon's Creed

Scarlet Blood

? POV

-Timeskip: One day later-

I strided up to my teamates, "Alice, Chiro, Cassie. We're leaving, NOW. Our guild is in danger. Go get tickets back to Clover Chiro. Alice, Cassie. We need to pack up." I said with my voice full of authority with no room for arguing. Giving a butler-like bow to Alicia, Cassandra and I Ichiro hurried off. Ichiro, or Chiro was Alicia's Butler. He had bleached blonde hair that seemed similar to white and vermillion eyes. His skin tone was pale and he wears a butler uniform due to being Alicia's Butler. Other than the uniform her wore black fingerless gloves, a black fedora and black combat boots. Alicia, Or nicknamed Alice had black silky hair that goes down to her shoulders, onyx eyes and her skin tone was slightly tan. She wore an oversized panda hoodie, blue jean shorts and and black knee-high boots. Cassandra, who usually prefers to be called Cassie, had midnight blue hair that was held back with black chopsticks into a high, tight bun with a few strands of hair loose. Chiro came running back to help us carry our luggage.

-Timeskip: 1 Hour-

-Back at the Guild-

Misa POV

Everybody had just got to the guild. I yawned as i brought out a good from the hair and slipped my headphones on my head and started reading.

Well.. That was until this girl that had long green hair that reaches her waist in delicate curls and bangs covering half her left side of her face. She has a visible eye that is golden and the other is white. She has tan skin and pink lips with scratched up knees and palms. She wore long green leggings with a wooden skirt that has slits on it. Her top is bandage wrap that is black with a army jacket. She wore hunting boots and a side pouch kicked in the door. "Where's Master Lionel?" She said, in my opinion, she looked pissed. Celestia sweatdropped as she replied, still smiling. "He's at the Local GuildMaster meeting. Did you forget Crystal?" "A dark guild has gotten their hands on Lullaby and they plan to make Aleria play Oshibana Town." Crystal said with extra emphasis on 'Lullaby and Oshibana' Keylian, Who was sitting in the opposite corner of me slammed his hands on the table at the same time as me. "Lullaby, The cursed flute with a skull and three eyes. When played, whoever hears the music dies." I said before Keylian finished the sentence. "Aleria Seykal. Ace of the Dark Guild, Demons Creed. She murdered my family." And together we said in unison. "We're going with you." Crystal looked at the two briefly. She nodded to Keylian as he sat back down. She turned to me before her eyes widened. "Mi-Chan.. You joined.." she muttered before nodded at me. "Annie, Jackie. You're going to. We're leaving, now." She ordered. as all of a stood up. I snapped my book shut and made it disappear while pulling my headphones off to put it back on around my neck. We all headed to the train station. I had a panicking Jackie and Keylian in my hands towing them across the ground. "I don't want to go on that death machine!" whined Jackie kicking at the dust.

-On the train-

General POV

"So.. What is everybody's magic?" Annie asked at that moment everybody except Misa and Crystal realised they didn't know Misa's magic.  
Misa in turn though, realised she didn't know ANYBODY's magic except for Crystal's, or rather Crys, due to them being best friends from a long time ago. "Well i have teleporting magic and i have a magic pistol. Jackie has Water Dragon Slaying Magic. Keylian has Fire and Lightning Slayer Magic…Crys has.." Annie drowned off. "Hunter Magic." Misa replied. "E-Eh?! Do you and Crys know each other?" Annie replied, surprised of Misa's knowledge of Crys' Magic. "We are best friends." Crys replied. "What magic do you have Misa?" Annie asked Misa who was casually reading a book, listening to music through her headphones once again. "Requip Magic. Unlike the version Erza Scarlet has which is called 'The Knight', I have a version called 'The Sharpshooter.' Its similar to 'The gunner, but is able to requip more guns and is like a second origin. I have two versions. Requipping just the gun or i can requip with the gun and armour. i prefer just the gun though." She explained. while as an example she put her hands out, a gun appeared out of nowhere. "Oh? We're here. lets go." Crystal said standing.

Misa POV

I sighed as i picked up Jackie and Keylian. Dragging them off the train by their collars. "YES! THE GROUND!" Both of them exclaimed in sync jumping up as i let them go. "I heard there was a commotion at Oshibana Station. Lets go" i muttered as i made my headphones disappear. I don't want to get them dirty.. We all headed off to Oshibana station. We saw lots of people. We all pushed and shoved our way through until we reached the front of Oshibana Station, where we walked up to the guards. "Hey, you shouldn't be here! There ar-" "Move." I silenced him by sending a tooth flying with a foot in his face. "Hey! Get out! Its Dan-" "Oh Shut Up!" Keylian replied punching him in the chest sending him flying into the station wall knocking out three other guards. "You shouldn't be h-" "You have no right to tell me where i should be." Crystal said smacking him on the head with her bow. That 'appeared' of out 'nowhere'. The cycle was repeated. The group each taking turns sending the guards flying until they got in. By the time they reached the mages, the Dark Guild Members where yawning out of boredom. "Man, That was about time you Light Guild Members." Yawned a member. The group charged at the dark guild members. Well not really.. Literally the only people of the group who charged at them were Keylian and Jackie. The rest, grabbed their weapons. Everytime a dark guild member charged at Annie she teleported back and shot them with her pistol. "Can't catch me~!" she teased cheerfully, as if having fun. Crystal smirked as she watched Annie shoot the dark guild members, she only aimed for the legs though. Or the arms. "My turn, Fox Fire, Forrest Flame." She muttered, as she sheathed her sword. "Mirror image!" She said as she cut down the guild members at fast speed. Literally mirroring them, and the opponents were unable to dodge their own mirror. I held my had out as in seconds a silver revolver appeared in my hands. I smirked as i shot six people on the leg as fast as lightning. Then i made the revolver disappear and appear again to refill the ammo. Eventually i swapped my revolver to a shotgun. "Wide Shot." I whispered as i shot a gun towards the back of the station where i caught Aleria trying to run away with Lullaby. i shot both her legs as my one bullet split into millions of small bullets. But they pack quite a punch. While we fought, when around half of Demons Creed were unconscious i spotted a group of four people run in. Which i recognised as the famous Erza Titania Scarlet. The Salamander, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Lucy of Fairy Tail. I jumped down so i was closer to Erza who was in her Heavens Wheel Armour. "Well Hello Titania." I said as i shot another few people. "Why isn't it Misa? How are you?" She replied as she made a circle of swords appear around her. "Dance, my blades!" she ordered as she sent them flying towards the dark guild members ion a disc formation. "Aleria Seykal is in the back of the station. I shot her while she was running away with Lullaby. Other than that. I am well thank you." I replied as i swapped guns once again to a Magic Sniper Rifle. "Homing Shot!" I whispered as i let the bullet fly out of my gun and exploded with contact on my target and it blew up everybody around it. Erza and i stood back to back as i sighed, "This is going to be a looong day." I said looking at the millions of Demons Creed members left. Erza nodded in agreement. "Well lets get this party started then!" I muttered as i requipped two guns in my hands and started firing away.

* * *

YAY! Two chapters in TWO DAYS! :D xD Btw. Im still accepting OC's! Here's the info! Make sure you READ the RULES and CHECK which spots are AVAILABLE before filling out the form!

1 GuildMaster (Taken)

5 S-Class Wizards (All Taken)

A-Class Wizards (any amount, I may not use like 60 A-Class wizards but I may use around 25)

1 Barmaid (Taken)

Infinite Villains (Who will the main character have to beat up if there's no villans? -gasp-)

And before you fill in the template, here are the RULES!

1 I will only accept 2 of each slayer:

Dragon Slayer (All Taken)

God Slayer (All Taken)

Phoenix Slayer

Fyi guys. A Phoenix Slayer is a person trained by a Phoenix, they can fly and heal but they are weaker than Dragon and God Slayers, they can die too, but it is harder to kill them.

2 If you have an Exceed or pet they CANNOT have a battle for or have ANOTHER form of magic other than their wings.

3 At tops, your OC can only have 2 types of magic, at tops.

4 The GuildMaster has to be older than 30

5 PM the template to me

6 Please don't get angry or upset if you are not chosen, I will PM you back if your OC is chosen.

7 Copy the Template and fill it out!

8 Be as descriptive as you can!

Full Name:

Gender:

Age (No younger than 12):

Personality:

Role (eg, S-Class Wizard, Villain, GuildMaster etc.):

Magic:

Spells:

Appearance:

Hair Length, Color and Type (Like wavy or curly or straight):

Eye Color:

Height:

Build:

Standard clothes:

Swimwear:

Formal:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Past:

Pet (Optional. Only one pet though.):

Appearance:

Standard Clothes:

Swimwear:

Formal:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

How he/she was found by your OC:

Btw you guys can send as many OC's you like!

I don't own Fairy Tail either!

xMisaka Out!


End file.
